going from the start
by B2J
Summary: deageing fic. harry gets deaged. but not your average fic. harry is a slytherin in sheep lion clothing.
1. Chapter 1

Notes: I have decided that since I can usually write several stories in my mind, then I can also write them down, so now the only thing you readers need to do is to remember which one you're reading. O and review said fics.

On that note, I want to thank all that have taken their time to review, but you need to know this, you may think that reviewing isn't much, but for us the writers it's like air to breathe, so do me and everyone else a favor and tell what do you thing of the story, it can be horrible in fact, just tell us.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry potter, I wish but no...

-----------------------

Boom!!!

One of the most horrible sounds that can grace the potions classroom.

When the smoke gave way, everyone gaped at the now turned boy-who-lived, in its place stood a small boy who looked no older then seven.

Harry looked around the room trying to understand what happened, when he spotted the cauldrons, the robes and the wands that some students held, his eyes widen and the thought 'magic isn't real' came to his mind, but when he looked down at himself he noticed the he too had robes on and a wand was laid at his feet.

All of those clues brought him to 2 conclusions; one- that magic is real and that he's a wizard, or two- Vernon finally caused him to lose his mind from all of those beatings, and now he was wandering of in La-La land.

"Potter" Severus Snape's voice cut throw the silence, Harry raised his head and looked at the greasy haired man "what do you want wizard?" he spat the last word as though it was a curse.

Snape's eyes widen "everyone out this instant" he barked. No one needed telling twice, and the only people remained were Harry, Snape, Ron and Hermione.

"I am so screwed" Snape moaned as he lowered his head to his table, banging sounds could be heard.

"We need to go to the headmaster's office" Hermione said as she looked at Harry and reached her arm out "go on Harry, take my hand" she cooed.

Harry looked at her and crossed his arms on his chest "do I look like I'm fucking four years old" he sneered "I mean, are all witches this stupid or is it just you in particular"

Snape snorted (he stopped banging his head on the table, the minute Hermione started talking), Ron on the other hand glared at Harry "Harry, mate, don't talk to Hermione like that, she is your friend"

Harry raised an eyebrow; there was no way that he will be a friend of someone like that.

"Oh sir can you fix it?" Hermione asked her teacher ignoring what Harry had said.

Snape gave her a glare, "of course I can fix it. I am a potions master, Granger, if I can't fix a simple de-ageing potion, then I would drink one of Longbottom's concoctions"

Hermione flushed.

"Wait a minute" Harry's voice rang throughout the dungeon "you're telling me that I'm a sixteen year-old wizard who de-aged himself to his nine year old self!?" he half asked half stated.

Everyone appeared surprised when Harry said he was nine instead of seven like they thought.

Hermione nodded her head in the affirmative to his question "yeah, that's true"

Harry stared at her before giving into his laughter "yeah, definitely in La-La land"

The others frowned at him "what do you mean?" Hermione asked.

Harry stared at her "what I mean is, that this is obviously a hallucination and I'm dreaming all about it. Or maybe I'm turning crazy" he paused at that "hack I'm probably already crazy as I'm talking to the voices inside my head" he gave a giggle.

The others stared at the boy-who-lived not sure what to do.

"Mmm, Harry" Hermione started "this is not an hallucination and you really are a wizard, magic really is real, and you really had an accident, turning you into you're nine year-old self"

Harry stared at her, with a smirk he said "really, I mean really really"

The girl flushed again.

"What proof do you have that magic is real" Harry asked not wanting to get into another chat with the girl. Snape seemed surprised that Harry believed that magic isn't real. But Ron and Hermione knew better.

With that in mind, Hermione turned the clock that hanged on the wall into a duck, and Ron changed it from white to red.

Harry stared at the fleeing duck with a shocked expression, before a smile appeared on his face.

"cool" he spoke.

Hermione and Ron grinned.


	2. Chapter 2

A/n: I know that the plot is all that good but I promise it will get better. (Author mutters 'hopefully' under her breath).

-------------

"May I ask what exactly happened?" Dumbledore asked as he looked at the three students and potions professor.

After Harry was convinced that magic, did indeed exist, he didn't mind walking to the headmaster's office.

"We were doing a healing potion, and surprise, Longbottom managed to destroy his potion, which spilled on potter and caused him to turn to this" Snape gestured to the nine years old boy.

Harry sighed; he really hated it when he was talked about as though he wasn't in the room. He was still a bit shocked about the whole magic thing, especially since he saw a ghost and moving portraits.

"I see" the headmaster paused as he stared at the boy "well, how long will it take for you to work an antidote?"

"I first need to figure out what Longbottom did, and then start, so it will probably be about a month"

"A month!!!?" Ron jumped up "Harry can't go around as a kid for a month, its dangerous"

Dumbledore nodded "I quite agree" before he managed to say anything else he was interrupted.

"Why would it be dangerous for me?" Harry asked.

Dumbledore stared at the boy, and sighed.

"Harry, what do you know about your parents?" Harry frowned, wondering what they have to do with it, before realizing that if he was a wizard then there was a good chance that his parents were a witch and a wizard. With that in mind he told him of what he remembered of that night.

"I know that my dad died first, as I remember him yelling, and mom dieing next. There was lots of green light and a horrible laughter. I don't remember much because my scar hurts when ever I try to think of more"

They all stared at him, Ron and Hermione a bit surprised, as he told them of what he remembered.

Dumbledore nodded "and what did your aunt told you about it?"

Harry snorted "petunia said that my mom was a two-bit little whore, who went of to merry my unemployed criminal drunk father, and that they died in a car crash because they were drinking and driving, and I distracted them by crying in the back seat. My guess she was lying, what would be yours?" he sneered the last.

They all looked surprised.

"Did she really say that?" Dumbledore asked and Harry scowled "did I stutter?" he snapped and Snape glared "ten points from Gryffindor for your cheek potter"

"Sue me" Harry glared right back; he didn't give a damn about whatever those points meant.

The potion master turned and looked as though he wanted to hurt Harry, but before he could do something, Dumbledore spoke.

"Harry, what I meant is that I was surprised that this is what petunia said, due to the fact that when she took you in, she signed a contract of sorts, that is bound by love"

Harry couldn't help but snort "petunia doesn't know the meaning of that word"

Dumbledore sighed "I was hoping that when I gave you to them after your parents died, she would learn to forgive her sister and to realize that you are an innocent boy, who had done nothing wrong"

Harry really tried to resist rolling his eyes at the old man, really he did.

"So do you mind telling me the deal that has to do with my parents? As well as the whole dangerous thing?" he asked when the silence became too much for him.

And so Dumbledore started to explain to Harry what happened at that all-hollow's eve' (sp?) All those years ago, as well as what happened to Harry ever since he started Hogwarts.

Tbc

--------

Is it good? Yes? No? Review.

Please I need to ask you, should I make it a evil!harry or good!harry.


	3. Chapter 3

a/n: sooo sorry for not updating any sooner, just that I had…

A/n: sooo sorry for not updating any sooner, just that I had….. Oh fuck it, you know just as well as I do, that no matter what sort of excuses I give, you wouldn't give a damm, so what's the point? Read and review!

"So basically what you're saying is that when I was one year old, my parents were murdered by a dark wizard called Voldemort" he broke off to enjoy the shivers from the dark haired man and the red haired one. "And then Voldemort (he gave a sadistic smile and was rewarded by a glare from Snape) tried to kill me but the curse he used failed and he disappeared while I lived, and since then people have decided to worship me, is that it?"

Dumbledore nodded, a bit perturbed by the boy's casual tone and relaxed pose.

"I see. What else?" Dumbledore gave a deep sigh before he told him about the events of his fourth year. When he finished Harry raised and eyebrow before speaking. "Ooookay….so why me? Why'd he choose me? There has to be reason."

Albus froze for almost a second before he answered. "Voldemort never minded killing anyone before and I suppose that he just wanted to finish the job." He was nodding to his every word as if he was agreeing to what he was saying.

Harry cocked his head to the side, observing the old-aged headmaster.

"That was a lovely reason but I'd rather hear the truth this time, if you don't mind."

Albus' eyes twinkled brightly and he sighed again "the truth, Harry, is a terrible thing and must be approached with extreme caution."

Harry rolled his eyes "quit the dramatics sir, and just get to the point"

Hermione gasped followed by a wide eyed stare from Ron, "blimey mate" was all he managed to gasp out.

Snape, Harry noted, had no problem with finding anything to say. "Kindly shut your mouth potter or I'll shut it for you" Harry sneered at him "I'm so scared, I'll like to see you try." Snape was halfway out of his chair when Dumbledore told him to sit back down.

Smirking, Harry spoke "good boy, do you do other kind of tricks when given a commend?"

Hermione held on to Ron's arm tightly, not that she noticed, as she stared soundlessly at her best friend, or former one as by the look in Snape's eyes, it was obvious that Harry wouldn't make it out of there alive.

"What did you just say?" Snape hissed through clenched teeth as he ignored Albus' warning and stood up, towering over the nine year old.

Harry tensed for a moment before he relaxed "being deaf I can understand, but to not listen as well?!" he spat before he flinched as Snape raised and arm as if to strike him.

"Severus, that's enough, Harry here is obviously still confused and traumatized from hearing about his parents' death" Dumbledore started and Snape turned to him.

"I don't care how old he is and certainly don't give a rat's ass about why he is acting in such fashion, but if he says something like this one more time, I will cut his tongue out and use it in one of my potions."

Harry shivered from the tone of voice; silent, cold and deadly, it reminding him of his uncle Vernon, and it took several moments for him to relax after.

Dumbledore turned to the boy and smiled gently "the truth Harry, you'll find out when you'll grow older, I don't want to burden your shoulders with it."

The nine year old nodded. "So, is there anything else you wanted to know?" the headmaster wondered and Harry nodded again.

"Yes actually" he paused for a second "what's Voldemort's real name?"

Dumbledore raised an eyebrow as he frowned at the boy. "What makes you think it isn't his real name?"

Potter shook his head annoyed "maybe because I'm not stupid, and I know that Voldemort means 'flight of death' and no parent will name their kid that"

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled "yes understandable Harry, but one does hear strange names given to a child. Why, just a few years ago, a young girl called Nymphadora went to this school." he chuckled before turning serious "I need you to promise me Harry that you will be careful and you won't wonder around now that you know the dangers."

Harry nodded even as he wondered about the headmaster's lack of answer. "Still don't get why, though…."

Dumbledore sighed. "My dear boy, Voldemort is one of the most dangerous men alive, he has a really short temper and doesn't care about killing anyone who gets in his way"

Harry smiled. "Sounds like Tom" he murmured and all in the room tensed.

Trying to go for casual, Hermione spoke hesitantly, the only thing the showed her anxiety was the slight rise of her voice.

"Who's Tom Harry?"

Harry spared her a look of disgust "you don't know who Tom is and yet you call yourself my best friend, pathetic." Snape gave a cough that if none knew better, would think that he was laughing. "Of course it's not like I'm surprised, not many does" none, he added in his mind, grinning at the look of betrayal on the girl's face.

Ron frowned "Harry, she merely asked you a question, no need to blow up on her".

Harry rolled his eyes "like I care" he muttered before speaking a bit louder, "Tom is my best friend, something which you two are claiming to be but I sincerely doubt."

Ron shook his head, "no way, I was your best friend since first year on the train to school, and so has Hermione" Harry's lip curled in disgust at the boy's proclaim.

"I don't like to be called a liar, wizard!" Harry spat "Tom has been my friend since before I can remember, he has always been there for me, and always will be" his voice rose to a shout by the time he was done.

Hermione frowned "but who is he, Harry? Your older self never told us about him and if you say he is your closest friend then it is strange that we were never told about him."

Harry rolled her eyes as he thought about his answer. After all he couldn't very well say that Tom lived only in his mind- though, Harry just knew that the man was real.

"But, why should I tell you anything? I see no reason for you to know such details-" he was cut off by Hermione "then at least tell us something about him, other than the fact that he is your friend"

"Best friend" Harry growled before shrugging as he realized that there wasn't harm in telling them that. "Tom is the most amazing person alive. He's charming and beautiful and smart and knows everything there is to know about anyone" he gave a sigh as he remembered that he hadn't spoke to Tom since his last birthday." he really knows me and not just assumes stuff like most people do."

Harry sighed again "I miss him" he spoke sadly and Dumbledore shared looks with the rest of the people in his office before he coughed.

"Harry, my boy, perhaps it is time for you to go to bed, after all, you did just 'get' here and must be tired"

Harry was about to protest to that but a yawn broke free and he nodded "perhaps you are right" he stood up.

"I'll wait for you downstairs" he started and turned to open the door.

"No. Harry not that one" Ron yelled before he grabbed onto Harry's arm tightly , moving him out of the way as the door opened and brooms and other trinkets fall out.

"Hmm" Dumbledore mused "perhaps it is time to clean my cupboard, do you think so?"

But only Hermione smiled at him as Ron was too busy staring at Harry.

"Harry?" Ron started and Harry dropped the sleeve he was holding as he gave a terse nod "what?"

Ron slowly removed his grip from the boy's arm but before Harry could do anything else he pushed the too-big sleeve up.

"How did you get this?" he wondered as he glared at the dark blue almost black mark on the child's arm.

Tbc.

--

Yes I have finally done it, finally a chapter completed and it only took me what? Three months? More or less? So sorry but not really my fault, as there are the end of the year tests and these ones are going to actually count. Wish me luck and tell me what you think.


	4. Chapter 4

a/n: so sorry for the delay in chapters but I was busy… hmm, why do I bother with excuses? You want to read it, read it's not like I'm forcing you…..let's hope I will still have readers after that…

=-=-=-=-=-=-dfsfds-0--=-=-=-=

"Harry?" the boy glared at the older teen.

"What?" he spat.

"I asked where you got that scar."

Harry rolled his eyes, "how the hell should I know? I mean, if what you say is true then I don't remember how I got it." While it was the truth, Harry knew that there was a good chance of Vernon being the one responsible for it.

"That's bull and you know it." Ron glared and Harry raised a brow, "what's make you think that?"

"Your uncle did that? Didn't he?" Harry froze for a second. "Nope, I still don't know what you're talking about."

Ron growled. "He's been hitting you again, admit it."

Harry stared curiously at the older kid, never once in his life had anyone said those words out loud. Tom was the only one that knew, and Harry wouldn't dare tell anyone after the last time he tried.

"That's ridicules, why would he do that?" it was a feeble attempt at a lie.

"Harry, please tell us and you won't ever go there again." It was the girl, Hermione, who said that and Harry glared at her.

"I already told you! My uncle doesn't abuse me!"

Snape raised a brow. "Really?"

Harry glared. "Yes!"

"Well there's an easy way to find out." Harry stared suspiciously at the dark wizard. "How?"

Suddenly Snape stood up and raised his arm, instinctively Harry flinched and ducked.

When he realized that the hit wasn't coming, he opened his eyes and stared at the black pair in front of him. "Asshole." He muttered but Snape ignored it.

"So it's true." The man sat back down. "I wondered why the wonder boy always hated going home for the summer and why you always looked so sickly when coming back."

Harry stared. "So?"

Hermione stared at him. "What do you mean, Harry?" she was using that tone again, as if she was talking to a four year old and Harry growled. "Listen here twat, I am not a freaking kid so either get it into you thick head, little bint or just shut the hell up."

"Mr. Potter, there is no need for such language." Dumbledore spoke sternly and Harry rolled his eyes. "As if I give a damn."

"These people are your friends even if you don't remember them, so show them the proper respect." The old man carried on and Harry snorted softly.

"Whatever."

"Please Harry, can you tell me why you said that about us knowing about your abuse." The boy flinched at the word but spoke. "Well it's not like it matters."

"What do you mean?"

Ron frowned at the younger version of his best friend, why would he think that he being abused doesn't matter?

The younger child rolled his eyes. "Well, if I'm right (and I'm usually am) then I…my older self probably tried to tell and if he didn't I'm sure he had a good reason to suspect that you knew and didn't care."

Ron frowned once more. "But we didn't know, you never told anyone."

"Obviously I did. But you didn't care."

Hermione gasped, "Harry of course we care, why would you think that?"

Seriously her voice was grating on Harry's nerves.

"Maybe because I was sent there every year even after I probably begged not to!?"

Dumbledore paused. "Oh, my boy I am so sorry, I should have real-"

"Save it old man, I don't give a fuck."

"Unless you want me to shove a bar of soap down your throat I would suggest you watch your language." Severus growled, apparently having no sympathy for the abused boy.

Something that instantly made Harry like him.

"Why do you hate me?" the younger boy asked and Severus paused at the sudden change of topic. "What?"

Harry cocked his head, "you hate me and constantly degrade me, why?"

Snape's lip curled. "Perhaps because you are an arrogant little brat who thinks rules are above him and for lesser mortals than himself? Or maybe because you don't seem to care about your safety and others, always rushing to face danger with no plan in mind?"

Harry shrugged. "I don't need a plan; most times tom helps me think on my feet. He was in all sorts of difficult situations."

Once again, the name of Harry's friend seemed to unnerve the others.

"And how exactly is this tom helps you? It's not like he's always there with you." Snape asked and Harry smiled softly.

They obviously didn't know that tom was always with him no matter what. After all, since when could one get away from the voices in his head?

"He tells me stories of those times he was in danger…he's awfully smart."

Snape snorted, clearly doubting that.

"Harry we do care about you, and I swear I'll make sure you won't ever go back there again." Dumbledore tried to steer the conversation back again.

The boy shrugged. "Whatever makes you sleep at night." He mocked, once more swearing he heard Snape snorting with laughter.

"So what now?" Harry asked when he couldn't take the quiet anymore.

Dumbledore smiled. "Well, I do think you could go to the order headquarters until you're aged once more…for your own protection, of course."

Harry stared at the man. "Hmm, let me think about it….NO."

Albus stared. "What was that, Harry?"

The boy glared. "Like hell am I going to be sent away to who know where. I'm staying here and continue learning."

"I'm afraid that's impossible Harry."

"And why's that?"

"You are far too young and it will be unsafe for you to stay here." The man nodded to his own words as if he agreed with himself and was now waiting for Harry to do so.

"Like I said, no."

Harry potter smirked and Dumbledore couldn't help but start being annoyed by the little brat.


End file.
